<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Becoming Someone You Know You Aren't by ouiouibee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112245">Becoming Someone You Know You Aren't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouiouibee/pseuds/ouiouibee'>ouiouibee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bee's one shots they write when they are depressed :3 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Mild Gore, Near Death, Torture, Unrequited Love, also beta read cus i am cool and not lonely B), but we dont talk about it, distant crying, i had to look up medieval torture methods for this, i just spent so long looking at them, idrk, its really not that bad tho, probably a bit too long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouiouibee/pseuds/ouiouibee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quackity gets reminded of something when he goes to visit Dream in prison for the first time.</p><p>He doesn't realize how badly it will hurt him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bee's one shots they write when they are depressed :3 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Becoming Someone You Know You Aren't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im sorry if this is shitty I wrote it at like 2 am and tried to correct things but I'm tired still tired :((</p><p>But I'm actually kinda proud of this so here we go Karlnapity angst :))</p><p>TW for violence and minor blood mentions, basically Quackity beats up Dream :]</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quackity cracked his knuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” He smirked, “What do you say Dream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream looked up, his voice raw from screaming for Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not telling you </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Quackity.” Dream hissed his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not very smart, are you? Don’t worry, I’ll teach you!” Quackity turned to look at his weapons positioned carefully on the wall. “Would you like the axe or the shears first? We’ll save the sword for later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream furrowed his eyebrows even further, “You can’t just come in here just to fucking torture me! What the fuck is wrong with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You manipulated Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo into getting what you wanted.” Quackity rasped, “You cannot ask me what’s wrong with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to regret this when you die and I’m the only one that can bring you back.” Dream smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity lost control. He immediately lept towards Dream, not even with a weapon in his hands. He rather easily pinned Dream down, taking swings at his stupid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>manipulative</span>
  </em>
  <span> face. Looking at him only made Quackity punch harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Q-Quacki-” Dream was cut off by another punch to his jaw. His face was bruised and bloodied, to the point where he could barely feel the punches anymore. Tears spilled out of his eyes from when Quackity had punched him in the nose so many times over again. He began to blank out, unable to focus on anything other than the immense amount of pain he was being put through with punch after punch. He was bordering on unconsciousness, though he could still hear Quackity mumbling meaningless words. He grasped onto the mere strands of consciousness he was able to find, until Quackity muttered a simple phrase that Dream knew he could easily take advantage of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is for Sapnap you fucking bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream, who was about to pass out at any moment, let out a light chuckle, stunning Quackity in the midst of his blindsided rage. “Wha-What are you laughing at you green bastard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are-are you hurting me to pro-protect S...apnap? To, to m-make him feel better for wh-what I’ve done t-to him?” Dream opened his eyes to stare dead in Quackity’s deep brown ones, “You-You think t-t-this will he-help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity stared at him in disbelief, “You never cared about him! You told him that. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>protecting him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled once more, the consciousness slowly returning to him as Quackity stopped punching, “Y..eah? T-Then what’s all this I’ve heard about a ‘Kino-Kinoko K-Kingdom’? The nation your fiances sta-started without y-you?” Dream propped himself up on his elbows, leaning in towards Quackity’s ear,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-They don’t need your p-protecting anymore, Quackity.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity sat in stillness for a couple of moments, listening to the bubbling of the lava as Dream’s words sunk under his skin. He inhaled sharply as he looked towards Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk about them. This is about you right now, Dream.” He raised his hand to punch the prisoner once more, only to flinch at the feeling of his fist being caught by Dream’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still have your ring on?” Dream asked in a mocking tone, the dizziness nearly all gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity looked down at his hand. He was wearing a golden ring with a purple and orange gem sitting securely in the middle of the ring. On the bottom, it was engraved with the initials KSQ. He remembers when Sapnap proposed to them both (technically it was the second time, but that time was considered “the real time”), he took them over towards where the prison would eventually be comissioned and guided them to a small dock he had built (with the help of Dream, yet no one mentions that part of the story anymore) and helped them set off those stupid lanterns Karl had always been obsessed with. He then got down on one knee and pulled out two separate rings, one with an orange and blue gem for Karl, and one with an orange and purple gem for Quackity. Karl and Quackity had spent the next 3 days looking for someone to help them make Sapnap’s ring, and Sapnap would never admit that he cried that day, but Quackity and Karl saw otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity didn’t notice the small smile forming on his face as he looked at his ring, but he glanced back at Dream. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream looked up at the crying obsidian and stared for a couple moments, furrowing his eyebrows as if he was trying to remember something. “I don’t think so.” He said quietly, just loud enough for Quackity to hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think what, Dream?” Quackity tilted his head, mocking Dream’s normal mannerisms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sap- Sapnap visited me,” Dream started as Quackity’s eyes widened slightly, “And I don’t believe he was wearing his ring. Isn’t that a little… disconcerting.. for you to know about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity began racking his brain for any reason Sapnap would have not had his ring on, avoiding the obvious. “The metal irritates his finger if he wears it too often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nodded, “Mhm. That makes sense. Quackity can you answer me a question?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Quackity asked, keeping his vision glued to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sapnap told me that Karl made Kin- Kinoko Kingdom so the people he wanted to protect could be away from the DreamSMP. Why aren’t you there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream tilted his head, leaving him slightly woozy, “W-Why? I’m just asking a simple question. Wha-What’s so bad with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity picked up his head, making direct contact with Dream, “I don’t know. I don’t fucking know why they don’t love me anymore, I don’t fucking know what I did wrong. Now please shut the fuck up before I feel the need to take that sword and impale your fucking stomach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream looked down at the other man’s hand, “And yet you’re still wearing it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You pointed that out earlier.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you had a… falling out when I pointed it out the first time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity clenched his hand into a fist, “Shut the fuck up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-so what is all this about Schlatt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity’s eyes trailed back towards the floor, “Stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard you were his little friend, wa-way back when.” Dream mocked with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Way back when. And he hurt me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream played with his nails, bits of dirt under them and blisters surrounding every finger, “I saw you visiting him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity’s eyes widened as he grabbed the handle of Sam’s sword, slowly looking up at Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saw?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have I ever told you about what I can do with this revival book?” Dream smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Revive people? I thought that much was obvious.” Quackity rolled his eyes as Dream scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d be correct. But I can also revive myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity’s heat stopped for a moment, “You can fucking what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled, “You e-ever heard of Ranboo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’ve fucking heard of Ranboo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He visits me sometimes. W-When I’m dead. I use him to revive me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity’s head shot up, “Ranboo knows what’s in the revival book too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I control him. I use my knowledge through him,” Dream paused, shifting closer to Quackity, “I throw myself in the lava. I go and visit Wilbur and Schlatt. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>l-learn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Quackity. I’ve learned so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sick.” The torturer muttered as he scratched his arm lightly, something he learned to do by watching Karl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. But I prefer the title,” He once again shifted towards Quackity’s ear, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again owo</p><p>I would literally die for you if you kudos and left a comment &lt;3</p><p>You guys are valid and deserve love okay byeeee</p><p>(@ouiouibee on twitter :3)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>